harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)
Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (oorspronkelijke titel: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) is de derde Harry Potter-film, gebaseerd op het gelijknamige boek van schrijfster J.K. Rowling. De film ging in Groot-Brittannië op 31 mei 2004 in première, en in 4 juni 2004 in Mexico, Verenigde Staten en Canada. De film werd geregisseerd door de Mexicaanse regisseur Alfonso Cuarón en weer grotendeels opgenomen in de Leavesden Film Studios. Opnieuw waren de hoofdrollen voor Daniel Radcliffe als Harry Potter, Emma Watson als Hermelien en Rupert Grint als Ron. Michael Gambon nam de rol van de overleden Richard Harris over als Professor Perkamentus. Scriptschrijver Steve Kloves keerde ook terug. Na het het Oscarloze "Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer" werd de derde Harry Potter-film genomineerd voor twee Oscars, namelijk die voor Beste Muziek en voor Beste Visuele Effecten. De film werd zeer goed ontvangen door critici. Op IMDb.com heeft de film momenteel een 7,7 uit 10. Financieel gezien was ook deze Harry Potter-film zeer succesvol met een opbrengst van wereldwijd bijna 790 miljoen dollar, en daarmee de succesvolste film van 2004 na Shrek 2. Toch waren de voorgaande delen en ook het volgende deel iets succesvoller vanwege het hoge budget en de iets mindere kaartenverkoop. Deze derde Harry Potter-film wordt gezien als een keerpunt uit de filmreeks, de toon van de film is wat duisterder en donkerder dan de vorige twee delen. De film kreeg een PG-waarschuwing, wat betekent dat ouderlijk toezicht op kinderen die de film kijken wordt aangeraden. In Nederland kreeg de film eenmalig een 9 jaar e.o.-label omdat de standaard leeftijdsminima te ver uiteen zouden liggen (6 jaar en 12 jaar). Verhaal Harry voelt zich vreselijk opgelaten omdat zijn tante Margot, die een pesthekel heeft aan Harry, komt logeren. Hij ziet er vreselijk tegenop. Dan krijgt hij een brief van school, waarin staat dat de derdejaars van Zweinstein naar het nabije toverdorpje Zweinsveld mogen als ze toestemming krijgen van een ouder of voogd. Harry besluit zijn oom Herman Duffeling te chanteren door te zeggen dat hij zich alleen maar zal gedragen tijdens het bezoek van tante Margot als oom Herman het formulier ondertekent, en oom Herman blijkt hem inderdaad wel toestemming te willen geven als Harry belooft zich te gedragen. Maar tante Margot laat zich enorm laatdunkend uit over Harry en Harry's ouders, en hij verliest de controle over zijn toverkracht. Hij doet haar per ongeluk opzwellen en rent van huis weg. Doordat Harry struikelt, nadat hij schrok van een duister wezen, en nietsvermoedend zijn toverstok uitsteekt, komt de Collectebus hem ophalen. In de Collectebus ontdekt hij dat Sirius Zwarts, een duistere tovenaar en volgeling van Voldemort, uit de tovenaarsgevangenis Azkaban ontsnapt is. Harry gaat naar de Lekke Ketel aan de Wegisweg en wacht daar totdat zijn vrienden komen. Hij koopt zijn schoolspullen en gaat na een week naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Hij ontdekt dat Sirius Zwarts het op hem gemunt lijkt te hebben. Zwarts gelooft dat als hij Harry Potter vermoordt, Heer Voldemort weer aan de macht kan komen. Er is ook een nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, Remus Lupos. Professor Lupos wordt Harry's favoriete leraar. Hij leert Harry een Patronus op te roepen om Dementors (bewakers van Azkaban, die al je geluk wegzuigen) op afstand te houden. Deze Dementors zijn ook op alle toegangspoorten van Zweinstein gestationeerd, om de school te beschermen tegen Sirius Zwarts. Later blijkt professor Lupos een weerwolf te zijn. Tijdens het schooljaar ziet Harry een paar keer een grote, zwarte hond, het duistere wezen wat hij ook al zag toen hij wegliep van huis, vlak voordat hij bijna werd overreden door de Collectebus. Volgens professor Zwamdrift, zijn lerares Waarzeggerij, betreft het de Grim, het ergste voorteken van de dood. Tijdens een bezoek aan Zweinsveld, komen Harry, Ron en Hermelien erachter dat Sirius Zwarts de beste vriend was van de vader van Harry, James Potter, en dat hij James en Lily Potter zou hebben verraden aan Heer Voldemort. Dit heeft ervoor gezorgd dat Heer Voldemort beide ouders van Harry kon vermoorden, zodat hij vervolgens kon proberen Harry te vermoorden. Later in de film wordt duidelijk dat niet Sirius Zwarts maar Peter Pippeling, een andere vriend van de Potters, de Potters verraden heeft. Pippeling, en niet Zwarts, bleek de volgeling van Voldemort te zijn. Ook blijkt dat Sirius Zwarts de peetoom en voogd van Harry is. De film eindigt als Harry een gloednieuwe wedstrijdbezem toegestuurd krijgt en daarop wegvliegt om hem uit te proberen. Dat Sirius Zwarts de gever van de bezem is wordt duidelijk doordat er een veer van Scheurbek de hippogrief uit de verpakking valt: de hippogrief die Zwarts gezelschap houdt. Rolverdeling Achtergrond Productie Veel buitenscènes werden gefilmd in Schotland, waaronder in Glen Coe. De scènes bij het Zweinsteinmeer werden opgenomen bij het meer Loch Shiel in de Schotse Hooglanden. Er werd tevens opgenomen in Londen en in de Leavesden Film Studios. Net als voorgaande films bevat dit deel veel visuele computereffecten, wat mede de oorzaak van de hoge kosten van de film is (ca. 130 miljoen dollar). Regisseur Alfonso Cuarón wilde liever met traditionele technieken werken om de Dementors weer te geven. Toen bleek dat dit onmogelijk was werd er alsnog gekozen voor computeranimatie. Verschillen met het boek De Gevangene van Azkaban was ten tijde van de publicatie het langste boek uit de Harry Potter-reeks. Vanwege de vele complexe gebeurtenissen en subplots was het noodzakelijk om voor de verfilming het boek wat minder nauw te volgen dan bij de voorgaande twee films. De film opent met Harry die via magie zijn toverstok laat oplichten om zo te kunnen lezen. In het boek gebruikt hij een zaklamp omdat het voor jonge tovenaars illegaal is magie te gebruiken buiten Zweinstein. De connectie tussen Harry’s ouders en de sluipwegwijzer wordt maar heel kort genoemd, evenals Lupos’ connectie met zowel de kaart als James Potter. Het krijsende kot en schurfie de rat komen in de film maar heel kort aan de orde tot aan de climax, terwijl ze in het boek voor de climax al uitgebreider worden behandeld. Een groot deel van het achtergrondverhaal van Sirius Zwarts is ook weggelaten uit de film. Zo wordt er niet gesproken over hoe hij uit Azkaban is ontsnapt. Om tijd te besparen wordt in de film ook minder tijd besteed aan de lessen. Men krijgt slechts 1 les van verzorging van fabeldieren te zien, waarbij Malfidus door een hippogrief wordt verwond. De film voegt ook een paar nieuwe zaken toe. Zo is de romantiek tussen Ron en Hermelien sterker aanwezig in de film dan in het boek. Ook ondergaan de drie personages meer karakterontwikkelingen qua emoties. Dit werd gedaan naar aanleiding van kritiek op de voorgaande twee films, waarin volgens critici karakterontwikkeling werd verminderd om plaats te maken voor mysterie en avontuur. Prijzen en nominaties Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban werd genomineerd voor 43 prijzen, waaronder twee Academy Awards in de categorieën “Best Achievement in Music Written for Motion Pictures, Original Score” en “Best Achievement in Visual Effects”. De film won van deze prijzen uiteindelijk 10: 2004: *De BAFTA Children’s Award voor beste film *De Golden Trailer voor beste animatie/familie *De PFCS Award voor beste live-action familiefilm *De Teen Choice Award voor Choice Movie - Drama/Action Adventure *De Public Choice Award van de World Soundtrack Award. 2005: *De Audience Award van de BAFTA Awards *De BMI Film Music Award. *De VES Award voor Outstanding Performance by an Animated Character in a Live Act on Motion Picture *De VES Award voor Outstanding Visual Effects in a Visual Effects Driven Motion Picture 2006: *De Special Award van de Empire Awards. Trivia *In tegenstelling tot de eerste twee delen is Zweinstein in deze film omgeven door bergen. *Het huis van Hagrid ligt veel verder van Zweinstein af dan in de voorgaande delen. *Regisseur Alfonso Cuarón had het plan om het bos rondom Zweinstein te laten bevolken door kleine kabouters. J.K. Rowling was het daar absoluut niet mee eens en dit idee haalde de film niet. *In tegenstelling tot de voorgaande delen blijkt de leerlingenkamer van Grifoendor zich niet meer in de toren te bevinden, maar aan een trap te grenzen. Film Posters 130px-Prisazk (4).jpg 130px-Prisazk (6).jpg 130px-Prisazk (7).jpg 132px-Prisazk (1).png 135px-Prisazk (15).jpg 135px-Prisazk (12).jpg 135px-Prisazk (11).jpg 135px-Prisazk (10).jpg 135px-Prisazk (9).jpg 135px-Prisazk (8).jpg 135px-Prisazk (2).JPG 135px-Prisazk (1).jpg Tt0304141 largeCover.jpg 135px-Harry potter 3 01.jpg 134px-Prisazk (14).jpg 134px-Prisazk (13).jpg 133px-Hermione closeup.jpg 145px-L 304141 ae49f23e.jpg Galerij 998Harryronhermoine.jpg Dobby..png DobbyHarryBedroom.png DumbleHarryLucius.jpg Basilisk2.PNG Basilisk2.jpg Gilderoy Lockhart 002.jpg LockhartCos.PNG Vilijns Dagboek.png Tom Riddle Chamber of Secrets.jpg Ginny 1.jpg Felix de feniks.jpg Hermelien wisseldrank.jpg Aragog.jpg Draco4hp2.png DracoQuidditch.jpg Draco2hp2.png DuelingClub.jpg Plank beuker.jpg Jammerende Jenny.JPG Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone pl:Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) Categorie:Films Categorie:Harry Potter Serie